


Messy Men

by Little_Crickett



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Clubbing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Crickett/pseuds/Little_Crickett
Summary: A Saturday night out on the town gets heated for Nat, Kevin, and Edd.





	Messy Men

**Author's Note:**

> This has ZERO relation to my other KevEdd fic, Elaborate Daydream. This is essentially just a fuckfest I wanted to write. These three are so much fun to play with. I have no ownership to Nat as his proper creator is C2ndy2c1d.

It was just after 10pm when Nat, Kevin, and Edd arrived at MollyMollie, a dance club several miles outside of town. The club was a well known secret, disguised as a bunch of shipping containers in a field. It always had the best DJs, cheapest mixed drinks, and biggest crowds on a Saturday night. Standing in line outside, the three of them must have looked quite odd together. Muscular Kevin in cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, towering above the others. Nat, only a few inches shorter with his ripped black skinny jeans, tight white t-shirt, and bright teal hair. Standing between them was Edd, lean and wiry with his black hair down to his shoulders looking more ready for a study date than a dance club with his flawlessly clean jeans and sweater. Separately, they all could have blended in with the crowd. But together they looked like puzzle pieces that did fit together, though each of the pieces were from separate puzzles. 

 

“Yeah, alright.” The bouncer shrugged after shining his small flashlight on Edd’s ID. 

 

“Thank you, sir.” Edd smiled and waited for the other two to also be checked. 

 

“Thanks, handsome.” Nat winked. Kevin just nodded briefly after his approval and led the other two gentleman inside the club, his hand on the each of their backs. Finding a table wasn’t easy at this time of night, but the crowd seemed to part for Kevin, making it easier to maneuver about.  They found an abandoned booth in the corner, facing the dancefloor. 

 

“I’ll go get drinks.” Nat offered before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

“It’s very lively tonight.” Edd mused, leaning into Kevin comfortably. Kevin had his arms outstretched along the back of the booth and was playing with strands of Edd’s hair absently. 

 

“Yeah, Double Dee. It’s a nightclub. On a saturday night.” Kevin laughed, a deep throaty laugh that stirred fire inside Edd. Kevin leaned down and kissed Edd on the head,    who in turned blushed as Nat returned to the table. 

 

“It’s crowded.” Nat noted as he sat a beer in front of Kevin and a fruity mixed drink in front of Edd. 

 

“You two are extremely observant tonight.” Kevin said, taking a drink. 

 

“Kevin is salty that I said nearly that exact thing only moments ago.” Edd smiled and sipped his own beverage. Nat opted for a Jack and Coke and was drinking it while watching the crowd sway too and fro. Women were giggling. Men were strutting. Tangled together in a pulsing mob. Kevin was observing Nat watch the people, once again fascinated with the way the young man chose to present himself. 

 

Nat was ever flamboyant and nearly irresistible to men and women alike. Confidant, charming, sultry, funny, intelligent. It was no wonder Nat was rarely without a partner, recently he was known to juggle two at once. Kevin moved his gaze to Edd, who was also watching the movements of the dancers, weaving together in enticing ways. Edd had one of those faces that made him look 15 in some lights and 29 in others. Always dressed well with a sharp intellect and wit about him, in his own quiet way Edd too was irresistible. Kevin found himself to be a lucky man to have both of these gentleman as company. 

 

“I want to dance.” Nat announced after finishing his beverage. 

 

“Have at it.” Kevin motioned to the dance floor with a smirk. 

 

“I don’t want to dance alone.” Nat pouted, his gold flecked eyes sparkling. 

 

“You know I don’t dance. I come to watch you dance.” Kevin retorted, arching an eyebrow. 

 

“Come on, Big Red.” Nat further whined, placing a hand on Kevin’s thigh and kissing his jaw. Edd giggled, never ceasing to find their antics amusing. 

 

“Nah. Take Edd.” Kevin smiled, a welcomed warmth spreading over him. 

 

“What do you say, Double Delish?” Nat practically purred and stood from the booth. “Come dance with me?” 

 

“Sure. I do find myself enjoying the tempo of this song.” Edd took Nat’s extended hand and followed him to the dance floor, only a few feet from the table where Kevin sat observing. 

 

“Of course you do.” Nat smiled. The seductive bass of the song was nearly vibrating the sticky floor and Nat’s hands found their way to Edd’s slender hips. Edd wrapped his arms around Nat’s neck and they began to move in rhythm. Kevin grinned mischievously as he watched the way Edd and Nat were immersed with one another.  

`

Once the son ended DJ changed the output to a rather explicit rap number from the early 2000’s. Nat spun Edd around and began grinding heavily on him. Edd for his part pushed back against Nat’s groin and flashed a wanton smile to Kevin, who was watching the duo. He loved watching them dance like this. He loved observing, like a hungry lion waiting to dive in for a delicious dinner. 

 

“Nathan, what  _ are  _ you doing?” Edd slightly panted, arching his back against Nat’s firm chest. Nat turned Edd back around and nipped at his earlobe. 

 

“Look, you’ve got him all hot and bothered now. You and that skinny bod of yours.” Nat whispered, his hot breath sending chills down Edd’s spine. Edd cast a glance over to Kevin, who to the outside observer looked like an uninterested boyfriend, awaiting his partner’s arrival. However, Nat and Edd noticed the tent in his shorts, the way he was gripping his now empty bottle, and the darkly amused look on his face. 

“Surely, not just me.” Edd smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth. Nat pressed his thigh against Edd’s hardening groin. 

 

“No, not just you.” Nat responded when the kiss broke. He flashed his eyes over to where Kevin had been sitting. 

 

“He’s on the move.” Edd noticed. “Where ever has he gone?” 

 

“Probably to cool down. You’re too hot tonight Dee.” Nat kissed Edd again but was stopped short when he felt a familiar firm set of hands on his hips. 

 

“Starting without me?” Kevin’s voice was husky with arousal. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Nat smiled. He moved behind Edd and put the smallest man in between their bodies. Kevin leaned down and gently kissed Edd while roughly palming his hardening dick through his jeans. The three men danced for two more songs, teasing and nibbling, mostly invisible inside the mob. 

 

The trio had been dating for nearly nine months. Before then they were just a fuck-buddy-group as Nat had eloquently titled them. Kevin and Edd were in a fairly traditional relationship for a year before Edd met Nat in their shared college Biology class. They began a study group that met at the apartment Kevin and Edd shared. Kevin noticed Nat shamelessly flirting with Edd and the rest of the group, at first just chalking it up to Nat’s fearless personality. Until flirting turned to hands on knees and standing far too close for far too long. Instead of feeling jealous, Kevin found himself intrigued. 

 

Nat was an extremely handsome man and seeing him pay special attention to  _ his  _ Edd was weirdly attractive. Edd noticed too, when Nat and Kevin would watch baseball together and they would sit too close on the couch together and some of their conversations were definitely  _ not  _ about sports. The first sexual night the trio spent together wasn’t planned, but some great things never are. 

 

Their sexual escapades melted into dinner dates for three. Edd cooking breakfast while Nat and Kevin did the dishes. Boring errands to the store to stock up on toilet paper and sponges. It wasn’t long before Edd realized 1 and 1 and 1 equaled up to a relationship. All three were happy and satisfied emotionally, mentally, and in the bedroom. Their favorite date night activity involved dancing at the nightclub until one of them buckled. 

 

“Let’s go home.” Kevin purred into Nat’s ear, squishing Edd between them. 

 

“You lose.” Edd said simply.

 

“Does it feel like I care?” Kevin asked, bringing Edd’s hand to his erection and having him rub down on it. 

 

“No, I suppose not.” Edd said with a grin. The three fumbled out of the club, though none of them having had the time to get drunk. Kevin got behind the steering wheel of his gorgeous red, hard earned mustang. Nat and Edd were in the backseat, eager to unwind after a long week. 

 

“Drive fast.” Nat said, teasingly, closing in on Edd. 

 

“Be safe.” Edd childed as Nat’s mouth came down on his. Only a few minutes later Kevin glanced into the backseat and could see Nat’s head bobbing up and down on Edd’s cock. He white knuckled the steering wheel, pushing the speed faster and faster. The noises coming from behind him were so raunchy and delicious, his own dick was begging for attention.  They made it back to the apartment with moments to spare before Nat finished Edd off. Parking carefully, Kevin walked around the car and pulled Edd from the backseat, his pants still around his thighs. 

 

“Come here, you.” Kevin growled. Nat clambered out of the car as well. 

 

“The neighbors.” Edd began to complain as Kevin helped him pull his pants up and wrap his lanky legs around his boyfriend’s waist. 

 

“I don’t think our bedroom can hold that many people.” Nat snickered as the front door was pushed open. The men kicked off shoes, pulled off shirts, and clawed down backs before slamming the door to the bedroom shut. 

 

“Bed, now.” Kevin ordered. Edd scrambled onto the king sized bed, now down to his black boxer briefs. Nat readied the lube and condoms from the bedside drawer. Kevin got on his knees in front of Edd, still dwarfing the man. Edd was quivering with anticipation as his boyfriend leaned down and began sucking on the hollow of his neck. 

 

“K-Kevin…” Edd moaned as Kevin roughly pulled down his underwear. 

 

“You two, are going to be the death of me.” Kevin said, leaning down to revive Edd’s cock. Three deep sucks and Edd was thrusting hard against the larger man’s throat. 

 

“Slow down, sluts.” Nat teased, stroking his own dick. Nat brought the tools over to where his boyfriends were beginning. Kevin moved his attention from Edd to Nat, using his large hand on the back of the man’s neck to bring him close. The kiss managed to be both torrid and tender at once. Underneath them Edd had set to sucking Nats thick pink cock. Thanks to no gag reflex Edd was fully able to bring his nose to the coarse patch of light blonde hair, the only remaining proof of Nathan’s natural hair color. 

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Nat groaned, running his hand through Edd’s soft hair. 

 

“Do you wanna?” Kevin asked, looking down at Edd, whose eyes were glossy with lust and lips were red and swollen. 

Yes,” Edd smiled loosely. 

 

“Can I?” Nat asked.

 

“Sure,” Kevin kissed Nat again moved towards Edds head while Nat placed himself between Edd’s splayed legs. Not all nights were as sexy and rushed and heated as tonight was. But the three of them had been together long enough to fully understand each other without full sentences. Tonight Edd was playing middle man while Nat topped and Kevin was sucked and finger fucked to completion. 

 

“You’re so good.” Nat complemented, watching Edd’s beautiful mouth wrap around Kevin’s long cock. Thoroughly lubed, Nat pressed one finger into Edd. 

 

“Oh my…” Edd moaned as a second, then third, were entered with grueling slowness. Edd had taken a moment to spread the slick strawberry liquid on his own fingers and was gently prodding the burly redhead’s tight entrance. Kevin groaned with appreciation as Edd flicked his fingers inside of him, perfectly untying that bundle of oversensitive nerves. 

 

“He’s ready.” Kevin noted as Edd’s movements became more languid and less focused. 

 

“Fuck, I love this.” Nat hissed as he pushed into Edd’s tight entrance. Taking slow soft thrusts to begin, Nat felt the pressure building inside of him. He lifted one of Edd’s legs over his shoulders and Edd removed his mouth from Kevin’s dick and began panting. 

 

“I’m so close.” he managed. Kevin poured lube onto his hands and reached down for Edd’s dick, he began rapidly pulling at his and Edd’s at the same pace. 

 

“Same,” Kevin muttered. Nat was pushing faster and into Edd, unable to vocalize his own orgasm. 

 

“Nathan, dammit!” Edd groaned, reaching up and pulling Nat down by his neck, kissing him hard on the mouth. This was enough to trigger Nat’s explosion inside of Edd. Kevin removed his hand and Edd finished moments afterwards, his dick sandwiched between his and Nat’s stomach. Kevin finished last on Nat’s back, while he was hunched over Edd gasping for post orgasm air. 

 

“Messy, messy, men. I just washed these sheets.” Edd mumbled as Nat pulled out and Kevin collapsed beside Edd. 

 

“I’ll do the laundry tomorrow.” Nat yawned, tying the condom off and dropping it into the trashcan under Edd’s orderly desk. A stark contrast to the rest of the room at the moment. Nat curled up on the other side of Edd, resting his head on the smooth chest. Naked, warm, and comfortable the boyfriends tangled together. Most nights were much calmer. Sometimes only Nat and Kevin would be in the love making mood, or only Edd and Kevin, or Edd and Nat. Rarely was there jealousy and was always swiftly dealt with. If two paired off one night, the third would get a special breakfast or massage the next morning. More often than not the night ended with three in bed, fully clothed, falling asleep to the news or sports recap. But every now and then, night started in the club and ended up like this. 

 

“I think that 45 minutes is the shortest we’ve ever been in the club.” Edd laughed lightly. 

 

“It’s not my fault you two are so sexy.”  Kevin nuzzled into Edd’s jaw. 

 

“I’ve learned a thing or two from, Sir Nathan.” Edd said, gently running his fingers through Nat’s hair. 

 

“Did someone record Brooklyn 99?” Nat asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah, but the remote is on your side, babe.” Kevin responded. 

 

“Fuck…” Nat yawned again with light laugh. 

 

“Just go to sleep.” Edd smiled, rolling over, his back to Kevin and Nat in his arms. Growing up being middle spoon wasn’t ever presented as an option, but discovering it existed was a magical thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too...raunchy or useless. ;) I could be (easily) convinced to write more Kev/Edd/Nat in this 'universe' where they are an established unit if you liked this. You know what to do! Kudos, bookmark, review, etc. Much love, Little Crickett.
> 
> If you liked this you should check out my short stories on Amazon Kindle under the name Majesty Jones! <3


End file.
